¿Casualidad o Destino?
by AzaelF4
Summary: Tom Ryddle siempre le guardo rencor a su padre muggle, pero nunca estuvo realmente interesado en él. Hasta que conoció a su sobrina Azael Benneth... OneShot


Azael Bennet es hija de Gabriel Bennet (muggle) y Elizabeth Collingwood (bruja).

La familia Bennet nunca acepto a Elizabeth, por esta razón, Gabriel decidió poner distancia entre él y su familia y casarse con Elizabeth, aun después de que ella le confeso que era bruja, asi que se fueron a vivir a una pequeña casa a las afueras de Little Whigning.

Así, el 19 de octubre de 1926 nació Azael Bennet, una hermosa niña de cabello castaño y ojos marrones.

Poco tiempo después del nacimiento de su hija, Gabriel se entero de que su hermana menor, Cecilia, se casaría con Tom Ryddle, Un hombre rico que vivía en Pequeño Hangleton. Pero, al parecer, este hombre era divorciado y por esta razón los padres de ella desaprobaban ese matrimonio.

Gabriel ayudo a que su hermana y Ryddle se casaran y de esta manera, los lazos entre los hermanos Bennet volvieron a unirse.

Los Ryddle nunca tuvieron hijos, por lo tanto, Azael se convirtió en su adoración.

Gabriel nunca les contó a su hermano o a su cuñado que Elizabeth era bruja y que, muy probablemente, Azael también lo seria.

Fue así que, al cumplir Azael 11 años y tras recibir su carta de Hogwats, Cecilia y Tom recibieron la triste noticia de que su adorada sobrina había sido aceptada en un prestigioso internado en Londres y que solo podrían verla en navidad y verano.

Azael Bennet llego a Hogwarts el 1 de septiembre de 1937 y fue seleccionada en la casa de Slytherin.

Ellal era una niña muy alegre, por lo que no le costo hacer amigos apenas se sentó a la mesa.

Pero a mitad de la selección algo llamo su atención.

-Ryddle, Tom.- Dijo la pequeña maestra que les colocaba el sombrero.

Azael vio como un niño de cabello negro era seleccionado en su misma casa.

Le pareció algo gracioso. ¡Ese niño se llamaba igual que su tío!

Tenia mucha curiosidad por conocer a ese niño. ¿Seria pariente de su tío Tom?

Pero Azael se dio cuenta que seria muy difícil acercarse a ese niño, era muy callado y reservado, y era casi imposible charlar con él por mas de un minuto.

Azael también noto que Tom era muy inteligente, pero no hacia tareas y ella sabia que eso afectaría sus calificaciones.

Un día lo encontró solo en la biblioteca, leyendo y creyó que esa seria su oportunidad para acercarse a él, así que, decidió sentarse en la misma mesa que el y se ofreció a ayudarle con la tarea. Tom se negó al principio, pero termino aceptando después de que Azael le dijera que si sus calificaciones bajaban, podrían expulsarlo del colegio.

Y así fue como inicio lo que, Azael creyó, que era una amistad.

Siempre hacían la tarea juntos y Azael se la pasaba todo el rato platicando de esto y aquello, mientras Tom hablaba únicamente cuando era absolutamente necesario.

Azael había escuchado el rumor de que Tom era huérfano. No se atrevía a preguntar si era verdad y con el temor de que lo fuera, prefería evitar las charlas sobre familia cuando estaba con él, olvidando así, la coincidencia del nombre entre él y su tío.

Con el paso de los años, Azael fue observando varios cambios en Tom. Ya no era tan reservado, y se fue formando en él un aura imponente e incluso un poco aterradora.

Azael también noto que, mientras más crecía Tom, más se parecía a su tío. Pero se convenció de que eso era imposible, argumentándose a si misma que probablemente tenia un recuerdo distorsionado de su tío ya que no lo veía tan seguido como antes.

A pesar de eso, no pudo pasar por alto la entraña atmósfera que rodeo a sus tíos cuando, en navidad de su quinto año, les contó que era prefecta en su colegio junto a un chico llamado Tom Ryddle. Pero, una vez más Azael se convenció de que era solo su hiperactiva imaginación.

Fue en su ultimo año en Hogwarts cuando todo cambio.

Tom ya no quería hacer las tareas con ella, incluso, se podría decir que la ignoraba y siempre se la pasaba metido en la sección prohibida de la biblioteca.

La única vez, en ese año, que se pudo reunir con Tom, fue una semana antes de los exámenes.

Aquella tarde lo encontró sentado la la orilla del lago, con un montón de libros a su alrededor, parecía que estaba estudiando, así que se sentó junto a él.

-Estudiemos juntos, Tom.- dijo y sin esperar respuesta saco sus libros.

Ryddle guardo los libros que estaba leyendo y saco los de encantamientos. El tiempo transcurrió como en los viejos tiempos. Azael parloteando de esto y aquello, y Tom, simplemente callado.

Pero en esta ocasión Azael no podía despegar la vista de él. ¡De verdad que se parecía mucho a su tío!

-¿Ocurre algo?- Pregunto Tom, serio.- Te la has pasado todo el rato observándome.

-¿Eh? ¡Nada!- Dijo Azael con una risita nerviosa.- Es solo que no había notado... Te pareces mucho a mi tío.

-¿Ah, si?- Respondió Tom, ya sin interés.

-Si, y es realmente graciosos.- Otra risita nerviosa.- También se llama Tom Ryddle.¿Que coincidencia, no?

-Si.- Dijo Tom, con una sonrisa que hizo que a Azael se le erizaran los vellos de la nuca.

-Cuéntame más de tu tío.- Tom tenia un extraño brillo en los ojos pero sonrió con una cálida sonrisa, que le infundio confianza a Azael.

-¿Qué quieres saber?

-¿Tiene hijos?

-¡Oh, no! Él y tía Ceci nunca quisieron hijos, pero no se porque.

-¿"Tía Ceci"? Entonces ¿Es casado?

-Si, se casaron poco tiempo después de que nací, aunque creo que el tío Tom ya había estado casado una vez, pero supongo que no funciono o no se, nunca me han querido contar...

Azael guardo silencio repentinamente, en los ojos de Tom apareció un brillo que le erizo, de nuevo, los vellos.

-Eeeeh... Deberíamos irnos ya, llegaremos tarde a clase.- Hizo ademan de levantarse, pero Tom la detuvo.

-¿Dónde vive?- Pregunto en un tono autoritario, que no daba opción a negarse a contestar.

-Pequeño Hangleton, Londres.

Tom le dedico una sonrisa antes de soltarla y el instinto de Azael le dijo que se alejara lo más rápido de él, y no volvió a dirigirle la palabra en lo que resto del año.

Ese verano llego a casa con la agradable sorpresa de que sus tíos pasarían con ellos algunas semanas.

Pero su tío tuvo que irse una semana después de llegar ya que quería ver a sus padres y arreglar las cosas con ellos.

Unas semanas después, en ligar de recibir a su tío, recibieron la terrible noticia de que él y sus padres habían sido asesinados por Morfin Gaunt, quien, según su tía Cecilia, Era el hermano de la ex esposa de su tío.

-¿Qué paso con esa mujer?- Se atrevió a preguntar Azael cuando su tía dejo de llorar un poco.

-No se.- Respondió Cecilia con un tono de desdén.- Creo que murió dando a luz, o eso escuche en el pueblo.

-¿Tuvo un hijo?

-Eso dicen, al parecer quedo embarazada antes de que tu tío la dejara, pero, él siempre creyó que lo había inventado para que se quedara con ella. Pero, si es verdad, supongo que el niño tendría ahora tu edad, mas o menos.

En ese momento el rostro de Tom apareció en la mente de Azael.

Tom era imponente en la escuela y a veces, incluso aterrador, pero ¿Sería capaz de asesinar?

Esa respuesta llegaría algunos años después, cuando Tom Ryddle se convirtió en Lord Voldemort.

Fue en los años que del surgimiento de Voldemort cuando Azael Bennet recibió la visita de su viejo compañero de casa, quien le ofreció un lugar en sus filas.

Tom había cambiado considerablemente, parecía que sus ojos ya no eran de aquel profundo negro que ella recordaba, ahora parecían haber adquirido un extraño destello rojizo, su nariz parecía un poco mas pequeña y su piel, que antes era de un perfecto color pálido, ahora era de un blanco cenizo.

Azael tenia miedo de negarse, ella era un auror y sabia mejor que nadie lo que les pasaba a aquellos que se negaban.

Voldemort sonrió al ver el miedo reflejado en los ojos de Azael.

-No te preocupes, puedes negarte.- Dijo, soltando una pequeña risita.- No te matare. Tómalo como agradecimiento por se lo más cercano que tuve a una amiga en Hogwarts y como recompensa por haberme dado la información que me condujo al inicio de mi inmortalidad.

Por alguna razón, esas palabras trajeron a la mente de Azael la imagen de su tío Tom.

Una extraña sonrisa cruzo por los labios de Voldemort.

-Aunque, si no quieres morir, deberás renunciar a tu trabajo de auror. Dije que no te mataría, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de mis mortifagos.

Dijo, antes de depositar un cortes beso en el dorso de la mano de Azael.

Tom Ryddle aun podía considerarse como apuesto, pero ahora tenia algo... Algo que lo hacia parecer menos humano.

-Fue un placer verte de nuevo, Azael.- Estas fueron sus palabras de despedida, antes de desparecer por la puerta.

Y de esta forma dejo a Azael Bennet, temblando de miedo y con una pregunta dando vueltas en su cabeza.

¿Cómo es que la muerte de su tío ayudaba a que Voldemort fuera inmortal?


End file.
